Random Thoughts
by Hey DayDreamer
Summary: Kuki and Wally's children are fighting again. Now it's up to their parents to sort things through.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuki and Wally. Just Andy and Kumi. **

It was a wonderful and peaceful day at the Beatles' Residence until…

"Jerk! Wrestling's for babies!"

"No! Your stupid Rainbow Dorkies are!"

"Don't you dare call them stupid!"

"Well, they actually are. Got a problem with that?"

"Hmph. Wrestling does no good to anyone!"

"Yes it does! It's cool, it's entertaining, it's fun!"

"So? Does it give you any lesson? Hmm?"

"No. But still."

"Ugh. Whatever. You're a jerk."

"Well you're just a stupid little sissy brat."

Both kids stomped away, looking angry.

"I WASN'T EVEN PLANNING TO WATCH TV ANYWAY!"

"SAME HERE!"

Then slams from the two doors upstairs were heard.

"We were exactly like that when we were kids." Wally said.

"Yeah. And Abby would get mad at us for being so immature." Kuki said, laughing.

"Well, we better talk to them. I'll talk to Andy, you talk to Kumi." Wally told her.

"Sure."

* * *

Kuki walked upstairs to daughter's bedroom. Yes, she and Wally were married. And they had two kids. They are twins. Both looked like Wally except Kumi had violet eyes like Kuki's.

"Kumi? It's mom. Open the door. I need to talk to you." Kuki softly told her daughter.

"It's open." Kumi pouted.

"I heard you and your brother fighting over the TV again." Kuki told her.

"Well, if he wasn't such a jerk, I would actually _love_ to be his sister." Kumi said, having a sarcastic edge to her voice.

"You know what? I'll tell you a story. It's about me and your father when we were kids." Kuki said to daughter, who, at the moment was still pouting.

"Oh boy." Kumi rolled her eyes.

"When me and your dad were kids, we'd always fight over who gets to watch. It was because we would mostly watch TV at the treehouse rather than at our own homes. We'd always fight. And your auntie Abby would always get mad. She'd always say we're so immature. We'd be quiet after wards. But, we still fought. Every. Single. Day." Kuki told her.

"That's the same with me and Andy…" Kumi muttered, but Kuki still heard her.

"Exactly. Until one day, we realized that fighting would do us no good so we played games instead."Kuki said.

"Well that doesn't sound like fun." Kumi said.

"But it was. We got to know each other better, and we saved electricity too." Kuki told her, convincing her daughter that fighting was really unpleasant.

"Well, that sounds great." Kumi said, her mood lifting up.

"So what do you want to talk about now?" Kuki asked her daughter.

"I wanna know how you and dad met." Kumi said, a smirk forming on her face.

* * *

"Hey Andy. It's Dad. I'm here to talk to ya." Wally said, hoping his son would allow him.

"Yeah, sure. The door's open." Andy said.

"I heard you and Kumi fighting again." Wally said, sitting next to his son.

"Well if she wasn't such a sissy and a brat, then I would come to like her!" Andy shouted.

"Y'know, you're just like me." Wally said, feeling proud. But Andy really wasn't in the mood. Surely he knew he was like his father. His father's friends would always say that to him.

"Yeah, I am aren't I." Andy said, his head still hanging low.

"Listen, sport, me and your mom used to fight a lot when we were kids. We would fight over the remote, to see who would get to watch. But your aunt Abby would always get mad at us for being so immature. So we played games instead." Wally told him.

"What good did the games do to you?" Andy asked, still not yet convinced.

"Well, it saved us a lot of power…and they were very fun too." Wally told him, knowing it would lift his mood.

"That sounds great! So what games did you play?" Andy asked, seeming to be very curious.

"Well, we played different kinds of games. But we usually played this one game that was really, really fun." Wally said.

"What game was it?" Andy asked.

"It was an Improv game." Wally said, trying to remember.

"What kind of stupid game is that?" Andy rolled his eyes.

"You'll see. Just go downstairs with me." Wally motioned for him to follow him downstairs.

* * *

After Wally and Andy had arrived downstairs, Kumi and Kuki arrived too.

"Well…? What do you guys say?" Kuki said, hoping they apologize to each other.

"I'm sorry for calling you a jerk." Kumi said.

"I'm sorry too. For calling you a sissy and a brat." Andy said.

"Shake hands." Kuki told them.

They did as they were told. Smiles started to etch on their faces.

"Hey Dad told me about this "cool" game." Andy said, pointing to his father.

"What kind of game?" Kumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's an Improv game." Andy told her.

"Sounds great." Kumi replied.

"Hey, you never told me how to play the game, Dad." Andy playfully asked his father.

"Well, it goes like this…" Then Wally kept going on and on about how the game works. Sooner or later , they decided to play.

"Ok, Kuki, you go first." Wally said.

"Ok..Um…Last Friday,"

"I…" Kumi continued.

"Crashed..." Wally said.

"Into a pet store." Andy finished.

They all laughed. So they continued on with the next one. (A/N: Kuki first, then Kumi, then Wally, then Andy.)

"Yesterday.."

"It…"

"Was…"

"Raining carrots!" Andy exclaimed.

"Raining carrots? Seriously?" Kumi asked.

"Seriousleh." Andy said, with his tongue put out.

"Ok, guys. On to the next story." Kuki said, hoping that it bring back the fun.

"Ok!" The two kids said, simultaneously.

So they went on and on, laughing and continuing each other's stories. Everything was just random.

Who knew such a day would turn out great?

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap. Hope you liked it! **


End file.
